


Save Me

by SkyBlue2003



Series: Angsty Endgame Fics [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Because Endgame Used Thor's Weight as a Punchline, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, In This House We Love and Respect Chubby Thor, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlue2003/pseuds/SkyBlue2003
Summary: *Spoilers for Endgame below!*Thor is not doing well. Bruce wants to help the best he can, even after five years apart.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Endgame tore me apart emotionally, but they really said Thorbruce rights.
> 
> But also, they used Thor's weight and mental health issues as a punchline, which was pretty upsetting, especially after how Spider Man: Homecoming never made fun of Ned's weight and Iron Man 3 portrayed anxiety and PTSD.
> 
> This is pretty angsty, but enjoy! :)

Bruce never thought he'd see Thor again. After all, they hadn't spoken for… what, five years? Ever since Thor decapitated Thanos on a faraway planet, it had been complete radio silence. Despite this, Bruce still thought about the god. Probably too much. Scratch that, definitely too much.

But five years ago, he’d fallen in love with the man who had a smile that could light up the universe, who was so loving and kind to everyone, who had never made Bruce feel ashamed of what he was. Thor had helped him when he was at one of his lowest points, and Bruce was eternally grateful. It stung a little to think about it, how close they were to being happy before Thanos came. Bruce had sometimes thought that Thor might love him too, but he never admitted his feelings.

Then Thor was gone, and Bruce threw himself into his work. He succeeded, of course, in time. Sometimes he wondered if Thor would like how Bruce looked now, and the changes in his personality from the Hulk. Bruce hoped so.

And then, suddenly, he was drafted to save the world. Well, the half of the world that had been snapped away.

Seeing everyone again was amazing. Honestly, he wished he'd kept in touch with them. The years after the snap had been difficult, but they could've helped each other. Thor wasn't there, and Bruce felt a pang of disappointment. He wondered how he was holding up.

A few hours into one of his brainstorming sessions with Tony, Steve walked in.

“We need Thor.” he said matter-of-factly.

Tony nodded a little stiffly. “Okay, who's going to get Point Break?”

Five years was a long time to pine, but Bruce had never been good at letting things go. So he volunteered to go with Rocket.

He felt guilty for not visiting before this. After what Thor had been through, he needed support.

_I'm sure Thor is doing just fine_ , he thought.

***

Thor was definitely not “doing just fine”.

Bruce felt his heart break looking at the way Thor had been living for five years. Why hadn't he been there for Thor? Bruce could barely keep himself from bursting into tears. If only he had been a decent friend and visited, he could've helped him. But he'd abandoned Thor when he was at his lowest point.

_Nice job thanking him for how he helped you_ , a nasty voice in the back of Bruce’s head sniped. He tried to ignore it.

But after several failed appeals to get Thor to come with them, Bruce couldn't take it anymore. He had to help Thor, and the others weren’t helping.

“Korg, do you and Miek have anywhere to stay besides here?”

Korg nodded. “Yeah man, we've got a place right up the street. Why do you ask?”

“Do you think you could stay there for tonight? You too, Rocket.”

“What? Why do I have to leave?” Rocket complained. He narrowed his eyes. “Wait, are you two gonna…? Gross!”

“No!” Bruce exclaimed, embarrassed. “No, I just want some time alone with Thor. Are you okay with that?” he asked the god.

Thor nodded. “I would appreciate some time with him, sweet rabbit.”

“Fine,” Rocket scoffed.

As soon as Korg shut the door behind them, Bruce pulled Thor into a tight embrace. “I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. But I'm here now.”

“Bruce…” Thor's voice broke. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. Every day.” Bruce released Thor. “Please come with us. I promise, we can fix it. Together.”

Thor shook his head. “I can't. Bruce, I failed. They're dead, and it's my fault.” Tears started to roll down his cheeks. “It's all my fault.”

“No, it's not your fault. You were the closest to killing that bastard. We all tried.”

“I still failed.”

Bruce put a hand on Thor's shoulder. “Please. Come back with me. We won't fail again.”

Thor nodded weakly. “I'll do it for you, if you care so much.”

Bruce turned up the corner of his mouth. “Thank you. I think getting out of here will be good for you.”

That was the wrong thing to say.

Thor pulled back from Bruce violently, eyes blazing. “I don’t need you to tell me what’s good for me! What do you think is wrong with me? No wait, let me guess. I look like _this_ now.” He gestured to his stomach. His anger melted into sadness. “Well, maybe I’m not desirable enough for you anymore, but nothing is _wrong_ with me.”

“This isn't about your weight, Thor! God, what kind of person would I be if I judged you for that? If you haven’t noticed, I look like the jolly green giant now. You're clearly hurting, and I know what that's like, but it's unhealthy to drown your feelings in alcohol and cut yourself off from the rest of the world.” Bruce took a shaky breath, fighting back tears. “I love you, no matter what you look like. I just want you to take care of yourself.” He took Thor's hand. “I know it's hard, but you helped me. Let me help you.”

“You… love me?” Thor asked hesitantly, as if he would break.

Bruce squeezed his hand gently. “Yeah. I have for a while. Since Sakaar, I think.” He smiled. “I guess five years didn't do much to change that.”

Thor tilted his head up, leaning in slowly. After a moment of hesitation, he kissed Bruce. It was barely more than a second, but Thor could still feel electricity coursing through his veins. “I love you too. And I'm sorry.”

Bruce brushed a tear off of Thor’s cheek with his thumb. “Don't apologize, Thor. You've been through too much. Just let me help you.”

Eyes glistening, Thor nodded. “Can you hold me? Please?”

“Of course.” Bruce wrapped his arms around Thor, pulling the god's head into his chest. “Is this good?”

He could hear a muffled “yes” from Thor.

Bruce knew that this couldn't last forever. He knew that they would have to go back tomorrow, to try to reverse the fallout from a war they couldn't win. He knew that he couldn't keep Thor from getting hurt again.

But that was tomorrow.

This, right now, was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this marks the one week anniversary of me sobbing in a Chili's after watching Endgame.
> 
> Also, it was really inconsiderate of Marvel to release this movie so close to my AP exams and finals because I'm too emotionally wrecked to study. I know that the College Board doesn't give 0's, but I think they'll make an exception if I write about Natasha and Tony in my APUSH essays.
> 
> To anyone who is in a bad place right now, remember that there are people that care about you and want to help. You are loved. :)


End file.
